Awaken Your Love for Me
by Emarold Heart
Summary: The Ronins plus me take a trip on a but Rowan falls over broad and one of the other guys save him. I suck at summaries, so please just R
1. Default Chapter

Author's: Hi this is my second fic and I want to ask you to be nice and don't flame me!! Any way I suck at summaries so please just. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin Warriors or any of that.

Warning: This will be a YAOI fic and the pairing are Sage/Sai, Kento/Mia mentioned, and there will be some mystery pairs.

Awaken Your Love for Me

Chapter1: A free Vacation

It had been five years since the ronin warriors had seen each other. After the events with the dynasty each of them had decided to pursue a normal life. All of them had gone to collage just Rowan left Japan so he could go to some elite collage. Sage and Sai had stayed close to each other mainly because they had admitted to having feelings for each other during their fight with the dynasty. Kento had stayed close to Mia and had gone to a local collage and Ryo and White Blaze had gone to god only knows where although Mia had a vague idea where that was. That's when Mia had an idea to get the boys back together, it was long enough a wait so that she wouldn't be pulling them away from a four year school and they could wait a year if they wanted to pursue a doctrine she hope. The answers she got from Sage, Sai, and Rowan were definite but she hadn't received a reply from Ryo.

"Do you think Ryo, and Rowan will come love." Sai looked questioningly over to Sage who was in the driver's seat of his green convertible.

"Of course they'll show. It's been a long time since we've seen each other hadn't it." Sage glanced at Sai than his eyes fell back on the road. Sai sighed and rested his chin on his hand and watched the scenery go flying by. Sai move as close to Sage as the seatbelt would allow and rested his head on his shoulder. Closing his eyes Sai let his mind wonder till sleep claimed him.

"Sai we're here." Sage said softly. Sai opened his eyes and moved away from Sage. They were there. Both of them got out of the car and grab their suitcases. Sage knocked on the front door then opened it. "Hello Mia?" He called, Sai stood behind him.

"Hey Sage did the two of you only come to see Mia?" Rowan voice called from the living room.

"Hi Rowan." Sai set down his bags and ran into the living room. "It so good to see you!" Rowan stood up to greet Sai and sage who followed shortly after.

"It's good to see you to." Rowan pulled Sai into a short embrace with a smile. "Hey Sage it good to see you too." Rowan placed a hand on Sage's shoulder. Sage would kill him if he had hugged him but Sai like friendly touches like that. Rowan also noted that he had grown so much since the last time they we're together, also Rowan noted that he was much cuter. He always looked good to Rowan and when he heard that Sage and Sai were together he was crushed. He had missed his chance but Rowan hoped that fate might smile on him and that the one he love really loved him back.

"Hey Sai bubby good to see you."

"Kento!" Sai rushed from the living room to where Kento's voice had come from. "Ryo! Mia!" Sage and Rowan smiled at the cheerful ness they could hear from the water warriors voice.

"Hey guy guess what!" Kento grin one of the biggest grins any of them had seen. "Mia and I planned a small vacation to a small island not far from the coast."

"No way!" Sai's eyes wide with joy.

"Hope none of you boy unpack." Mia smile. "We'll be leaving in a little."

"All right... Can Sai and I grab a room and rest a bit?" Sage asked Mia placing a hand on Sai's waist but not to obvious he really didn't like to show their relation in public even though the other knew of their love.

"Sure. I have no problem with that." Mia smile and Sai and Sage headed up stairs.

"Sage I'm not really tired." Sai said knowing full well why Sage had asked if they could 'rest'. Sai turned away from Sage in a playful manner. Sage walked up behind him and placed his arms around Sai's waist and rest his head on Sai's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sage nipped at Sai's earlobe. "Every thing is perfect."

"Liar." Sai looked back at Sage and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm. Nothing is bugging me." Sage smile at Sai picking him up then tossing him on the bed in the room he used to have. "All right I'm just a little restless."

"You're getting jealous of al the attention that I got today." Sage glared at Sai. "Hey I'm just playing besides I love you so doesn't that mean I can tease you a bit." Sai smiled and kissed Sage on the check. Sage's eyes met Sai's soft eyes that begged to be forgive evnthough he didn't really do any thing wrong.

"No. I love you too." Sage nuzzled against Sai's neck. His hand wander underneath Sai's shirt the small amount of contact brought a small gasp from the soft lips. Sage's hand traveled to Sai's nipple and rolled his thumb over it.

"God Sage!" Sai lifted his hips and grinded his hips against Sage's. Sage continued to play with his hardening toy and Sai continuing to writhe beneath him. "Oooh Sage."

Rowan shut his eyes and tried to block out the sounds as he walked towards the room Sage and Sai were in. Why, why hadn't he said anything when he had the chance? Now the person he loved was out of reach. Sai love Sage and Sage loved Sai and nothing would change that.

"Hey guys its time to go." Rowan knocked on the door. He could hear Sage moan with annoyance and Sai too.

"We'll be down in a second Rowan." Sai voice called.

"All right guys we'll being leaving on this ship." Mia pointed over to a cozy looking ship.

"Great we're going by boat." Rowan grumbled. "Maybe I'll stay here."

"Oh no you won't. We haven't seen you in five year you're coming." Sai smiled at Rowan, than studying Rowan face closer his smile widen. "You still can't swim can you." Rowan's face turn five shade red as he looked down.

"Dudes let just go." Kento called to Sage, Sai, and Rowan who still were standing on the docks.

"Sorry I just have a bad feeling about this." Rowan sighed and followed Sai and Sage on to the ship. He had to looked at the water the whole time because of the fact that Sai kept filter with Sage. He knew something would go wrong Rowan just knew it.

The ship pulled away from the docks as the sun disappeared behind the blackest clouds anyone had seen.

Author's Note: Hey please be nice and don't kill me but the idea for this fic came from a dream some one I knew had so be nice and I'll try and put some Yaoi goodness in the next chapter.


	2. Storm

Author's note: sorry for the long wait but I've been having serious writer's block on the two stories I'm writing so the update is finally here and hopefully my writer's block will leave soon. Also so sorry about all the mistakes on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine! The Ronin Warriors are not MINE!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi fic and will have many pairings.

Awaken your Love for Me

Chapter2: Caught in a Storm

The ship hadn't been out long before a storm hit. It was strong enough to throw the ship back and forth. The waves threaten to take anything that wasn't strapped down over broad, so the five young men held on to anything they could as they went around securing every thing. Rowen was trying to tied down one of the first aid kits when another wave crashed down on him. Rowen coughed as he held on to the railing and the kit for dear life.

"Rowen!" Sai yelled slowly making his way towards Rowen. "Here let me help you." Rowen held the kit in place as Sai tied it down. After tying that kit down Sai started back towards the inside of the boat. Rowen followed Sai swaying side to side with the boat. Sage opened the door for Sai and Rowen as another wave crashed down on them. as this wave swept the deck it took Rowen with it. "Rowen!!" Sai cried as Rowen went under the surface of the ocean.

"Sai wait!" Sage tried to grab his lover but Sai had already jumped in after Rowen Sai had dove into the raging water after Rowen. Rowen had been pulled deep down and he was losing breath fast when he felt two hands encircle his chest.

Both Rowen and Sai broke the surface on the starboard side. Rowen and Sai coughed as another wave came down on them pushing them farther away form the ship.

"Oh God, Sai!" Sage screamed Ryo and Kento holding him back from jumping in the icy water too. The three watched their friends disappear into the water. "Sai!" Sage let tears fall down his cheeks. Ryo, Kento, and Sage went inside all of the dripping wet and no one could see the tears running down Sage's cheeks.

"Hey don't worry Sage they'll be alright we just have to find them." Ryo placed a hand on Sage's shoulder in comfort. Sage nodded staring out at the water, which was starting to calm down.

"I hope so... I hope so..." Sage said absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Mia frowned. Kento placed his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------(Some Island)---------------------------------------------------------

Rowen groaned and opened his eyes slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Sai laying next to him on his side. Rowen scrambled over to Sai, who seemed to be all right except for the fact heat he was out cold. Rowen stood up and looked down the beach. There was no sigh of any one on the beach except for them. If the island was deserted then it would make things even hard. Rowen wasn't sure how much worse the vacation could get! He was stranded on an island with the person he loved most but couldn't touch and it could be a while before they were found.

"Uhg…" Sai opened his eyes as he sat up. Rubbing the back of his head Sai's eyes adjusted to the little. "Rowen!… Where…?"

"Are we?" Rowen finished for Sai. "I was hoping you would know." Sai frowned looking around the beach. Not to far behind them was some sort of jungle and maybe they could find shelter, or people. Sai stood up sand wiped the sand from his pants.

"Well I think we should try to find some shelter and get a signal started… Maybe if we're lucky some one might live on this place." Sai smiled trying to be optimistic.

"As nice as that would be it's highly unlikely.." Rowen chuckled.

"Do you think they find us should?" Sai frowned. He missed Sage and was very worried about his beloved. Rowen frown at the sight of Sai's sad expression. Sai was much to pretty to have a frown line his lips.

"Of course they will. But we should get a signal going.." Rowen walked over to Sai and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sai smiled up at Rowen then started for the jungle.

"Well come on then. We will need to get some wood then." Sai smiled brightly again and Rowen followed him into the jungle. The farther they went into the jungle the hotter the air around them became. It heat was starting to become unbearable. "Uh, you think with all the shade from the trees it would be a bit cooler." Sai wiped the sweat from his fore head with the back of his hand.

"Do you want to rest then.." Rowen asked wondering how going to get some leaves and sticks turned into an exploration of their surrounding. Not that the idea was bad but it was way to hot. Sai nodded and sat down leaning against a tree. "Sai I think we should start back after in a bit."

"Please can we go a little farther?" Sai looked up at Rowen. He hadn't given up on the idea that there might be other people on the island.

"Alright… I guess we should try to find a river or some sort of water supply that we can use." Rowen wasn't going to go against what Sai wanted, unless it was a really danger to them. Sai stood up and walked over to Rowen.

"So which direction should we take?" Sai asked.

"I don't know…. Let's just keep going straight." Sai and Rowen continued to walk straight through the jungle. But Rowen couldn't help but feel that they should get out of there fast.

Rowen wasn't sure how long they had walk for but he was definitely ready to turn around now. It was far to hot, and the bugs were starting to swarm and there were several other reasons he wanted to turn around. Besides they needed to gather some leaves and twigs and stuff to start a fire and the sooner the better.

"Hey Sai, can we go back.."

"Sshh!" Sai interrupted. "Listen.. Do you hear that?" Rowen stopped, and listened for anything unusual. A little splash not too far off was what he hear. "There's water.. Come on Rowen!" Sai took off running towards the sound.

"Sai!" Rowen sighed and ran after Sai. Of course Sai was right. There some a crystal clear stream with fish and other creatures in it. Rowen froze watching some black shadow slip into the jungle.

"There now we know of a fresh water supply… Rowen? Are you okay?" Sai walked back towards him. Apparently Sai hadn't seen it.

"Nothing.. Come on, I think we should go back now.." Rowen let was he saw pass out of his mind dismissing it as some shadow or something like that. As Sai and Rowen started back to the beach the plants and area around the river hissed with anger and a black shadow rose out of the water and glared at them.

Author's Note: Sorry it is short but I have limited computer use because my computer died… Any way you know the rule 1 review and I'll update. Yes there will be Yaoi in either the next chapter or the following so hold tight.. Not to mention a little trouble. Again sorry for the wait I'll try and update soon!


	3. No title

Author's Note: So so so sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter. Also I'm having computer problems so please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors!

WARNING: Yaoi! Need I say more.

Chapter3) No title

Sage sighed heavily as he stare out at the water. The waves rocked the boat but were nothing like the earlier ones that had swept his best friend and lover away. Sage couldn't find them through the link they all shared adding to his worry. He had to find them. There was no way for the other to know but he had been fighting a lot with Sai and right now he just wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry he was.

"Hey… Why don't you come in now? It's getting cold." Ryo walked over to Sage from the cabin. Sage glanced at him then back at the water. "We'll find them." Ryo said. Ryo wished there was something more he could do to ensure the light warrior that his lover was safe.

"I hope their okay.." Sage turned away from the railing and headed for the cabin door numbly. If something happened to Sai… No he couldn't think like that Sai would be just find when they find him. When Sage entered Mia was already trying to figure out where Sai and Rowen might be on her laptop.

"Here… This is the best map to go off of.. We'll just have to searcher each island.." Mia turn her laptop so the boys could see the map.

"Sounds good." Kento said. Sage watched the other three divide up how they wanted to search. Only problem was, was if they're on earth somewhere then why couldn't he feel Sai through the link?

"What if they're in the dynasty? We spend all this time looking around here and they could be there." Sage cut in. His thought was obviously shared but Sai and Rowen could still be on one of the island just hurt or unconious was still open to Ryo and Kento.

"How about I go back and try to get a hold of Kyura she'd know if Rowen and Sai are in the Dynasty." Mia pointed out. Sage nodded, this way if Sai was there he'd know sooner.

-------------------------------------------(Island)----------------------------------------------

"Hey Rowen.. Are you okay?" Sai asked. Ever since they found the stream Rowen had been really quiet. Sai leaned closer to Rowen tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Rowen jumped, tearing his gaze away from the fire.

"What's wrong?" Sai frowned. Rowen hadn't been able to convince himself what he saw at the stream was a shadow.

"I thought I saw something by the stream.." Sai frowned as Rowen stared back at the fire.

"It was probably some little creature." Rowen smiled and ruffled Sai's hair. Sai sighed and moved closer to Rowen. He missed Sage so much and right now he need attention or some one to lean on or cuddle with. Rowen stiffened when Sai's head landed on his sholder and Sai shifted to face Rowen. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… it just I miss Sage so… for get it." Sai shook his head. Rowen watched him cursed himself silently. The one time he's alone with Sai and has Sai attention he blows it or many he could fix it if Sai really need as much attention as it seemed.

"It's alright you just startled me is all." Rowen smiled hoping Sai would move back. Sai smiled and rested his head on Rowen's shoulder.

"Rowen can I tell you something?" Sai asked. Rowen nodded savuoring the feeling of Sai's hair against his neck. "Well actually I need advice… it's just Sage and I have been fighting and I don't it's like what we felt for each other when we first were together is gone… but I don't want to hurt Sage and maybe it's just me…"

"Whoa hang on. You said that you don't like him any more?"

"Well not neccasarily don't like him but what I felt before is gone." Sai shifted so he could see part of Rowen's face.

"Sai if you don't love him then I think that you'd be hurting him and your self if you keep hanging on but it also could be just some hard time and that you'll get through them." Rowen forced him self to say the last part cause Sage was his friend and he wasn't going to go and steal his best friend's boyfriend cause he was jealus. Sai mumbled a thank you then shifted to a sitting position. "We should probably get some rest." Rowen said lying down in the sand his gaze never leaving Sai. He watched Sai sleep for though he had said they should get some rest he did feel safe falling asleep right now.

"Leave now or Die!!" A black shadow growled raising three claws above Sai's sleeping form.

Author's note: Cliff hanger. Any way I'm having serious writer's block on this piece so here what you readers can do either wait for my block to disappear or e-mail me an idea of something you'd like to happen, or what the creature should be.. You thoughts may help or I just might use them if I don't sound to lame.. Anyways my e-mail address is in my porfile so just go thereif you have ideas please help.


	4. No title again

Author's Note: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!! To all my reviewers here's the next chapter and I'm probably going to have the hook up soon..

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors!

Warning: Yaoi!!! Sai/Rowen and other couples... Maybe a bit of Torture I'm not sure yet so if you want Sai and Rowen Torture let me know.

Chapter4)

"The hell?! Get away from him!" Rowen jumped up drawing the attention of the shadow. Rowen swung his fist at the being only to fall right through the thing. Rowen stared at where this creature had been and hadn't noticed Sai calling his name. Sai gently touched Rowen's shoulder and Rowen snapped his head around to look at him.

"What were you screaming at?" Sai asked still tired and very worried.

"You didn't see it?" Rowen asked alarmed.

"See what?" Rowen stared at Sai in surprise.

"Never mind just go back to sleep." Rowen shook his head. This isn't right. How could Sai never see this thing? More how can I stop it? Rowen thought sitting right next to Sai. He didn't understand how he could have fallen through it unless it was an illusion or something.

Sai stared at Rowen instead of sleeping. Rowen had seemed very alarmed and then told him it was nothing? He was hiding something and Sai had to find out what.

"Rowen?" Sai sat up pulling his chin on his knees.

"Yeah?" Rowen didn't look at Sai, which worried him.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know your hiding something." Sai stated. Rowen just stared out at the sea trying to ignore Sai comment. Of course something was bothering him. He was stuck on an island with the one person he was head over heels for but couldn't touch because this person was his best friend's lover. A deep growl came from up the beach away, drawing their attention. "What's over there." Sai stood up and started to walk over to the source. Rowen watched Sai walk to the source. Sai slowed his walk as silence over took the beach, his eyes darting from side to side. A small rustle in the forest caught his attention.

"Who's there?" Sai whispered, wiping around. Rowen straightened up watching Sai and the area around him carefully. Sai walked cautiously forward a bit more unaware of the thing slinking behind him. "Ahh!" Sai screamed as several vines wrapped around his arms, legs, and waist dragging him towards the forest.

"Sai!" Rowen yelled scrambling to his feet. Rowen pulled his armor ball from his pocket, carrying it around was a habit for all the ronins. The vines had lifted Sai off the ground dangling him upside down.

"Rowen help." Sai called struggling against the vines. Rowen ran faster now that he was in his sub-armor. Rowen tore through the vines ripping though that latched on to him off. Rowen grasped Sai's hand as more vine tried to pulling them into the forest and suffocating them as well.

"Let him go damn it." Rowen growled finding Sai other hand. Rowen ripped the vines off Sai's arms and then Sai began to help Rowen free him. Both scrambled away from the forest as the vines started to retreat. "That's what was bothering me. There's something evil here and it trying to kill us." Rowen gasped holding on to Sai. "It tried to kill you while you were a sleep." Sai looked at Rowen a little surprised. Why didn't he tell me earlier?

"Rowen... Maybe we should find some place where it would be easier to defend our selves." Sai said and Rowen nodded in agreement. "Um.... Rowen could you let me go now." Sai smiled, he wouldn't have minded the position but he was seeing Sage and wasn't sure if Rowen was into boys. Rowen blushed and let go of Sai.

"Sorry Sai.." Rowen chucked nervously.

----------------------------(Where the other Ronins are.)----------------------------

Sage sighed and look over at Ryo he was starting to get restless. Ryo looked over at Sage noticing his restlessness as they cruised along the water in the boat.

"We'll find them." Ryo said calmly. Sage looked over with an I know look on his face.

"You've said that a lot since we left Mia and Kento... I just hope we find them soon... Something is just telling me that they're not in a great spot right now, and if anything happened to Sai or Rowen.." Sage rambled a bit drowning off at the end. He did need time though to think with out Sai around mainly because of Ryo. Sage wasn't sure why but thought pertaining to Ryo that usually he had of Sai were raising in his mind. It was probably because of Sai's absents and a built up sexual need. Or so he hoped. Sage really didn't want to hurt Sai more than he had already, he just needed to talk with Sai really badly. Hopefully they'd find them soon before he did something he'd regret or before his feeling of in pending doom over whelmed him.

Author's Note: Yes it's very short I'm sorry for that but I'll update soon if I get a review!!! And thanks to Soon to be world renown Gracie and rekkanotara for their nice reviews on Chapter three. Thanks again.


	5. Sai's Decision

Author's Note: Please forgive me for the long absence on this piece but I was in a rut but now I'm out. Any ways Thanks to all my reviewers, rekkanotara and Soon to be world renown Gracie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I do own the island and the creature on it…

WARNING: Yaoi fic..

Chapter5) Sai Decision

It had started to rain and the trees didn't really provide any shelter from it. Rowen looked back at Sai who was looking up at the sky smiling his first genuine smile since they had been here. Sai looked over at Rowen and ran to catch up to him.

"What is it?" Sai asked his eyes standing out even more now that the rain had darkened his hair.

"Nothing…' Rowen said forcing himself to continue walking and not look at Sai.

"Last time you said that, there had been something bugging you and you should have told me sooo, what's wrong?" Sai walked in front of Rowen hands on his hips in a poutish manner.

"It nice to watch you play in the rain that's all." Rowen said walking around Sai. Sai waited a second before following trying to figure out if Rowen was just playing, or flirting, or being sarcastic. Mean while Rowen had stopped. He was positive he had seen a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sai asked, looking at Rowen and not ahead of them.

"Run!" Rowen grabbed Sai wrist pulling him to the left as several wolf like creatures, except much larger, ran after them. Sai looked back once his eyes wide the creature killed any plant life that touched their body, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if they caught them. Rowen hadn't let go of Sai even though he was right next to him. There it was their escape, a small hole leading into a cave. The hole was slanted and surrounded by mud and moss making sliding into it an option and the best choice.

"This way!" Rowen pulled Sai towards the hole. He pushed Sai towards the hole, tripping him so he slid through and followed him.

Sai had just stood up when Rowen knock him down and landed on top of him. This was the second time they were really close. Sai was silence by the intensity in Rowen's eyes. Rowen lowered his head closer to Sai's his eyes never looking away. The closer Rowen got the more Sai's eyes slid shut. Rowen's lips brushed gently against Sai's, he could taste the raindrops still on his lips. It wasn't till Rowen's tongue traced his lips that Sai's eyes shot open. He pushed against Rowen breaking the kiss.

"No! I can't.. I mean, we can't do this!" Sai stammered trying to put some space in between Rowen and him, only his back was all ready against a wall and so was Rowen. The space between them was none Sai could feel Rowen's body practically pressed against him. "I'm with Sage, Rowen." Sai wasn't sure if him was reminding Rowen or himself.

"I'm sorry Sai let's forget it then." Rowen turned away from Sai cursing himself for his actions. Sai saw the pain in his eyes all to clearly, and it was making him feel quite guilty. Sai leaned back against the wall trying to get some rest but he couldn't' stop thinking about the whole situation between Rowen and him, and Sage and him. I can't it's not right or fair to Rowen if I lead him on… I'm with Sage… I love Sage and I have to stop acting out of loneliness… Sai sighed looking over at Rowen, guessing he was a sleep. Sai wished he could stop thinking about the problem in Sage and his relationship recently but it keep playing through his mind with one conclusion coming up over and over. The spark between them had died and had been dead for a while. The more his mind played with this the more he felt like things had ended between them and the more he wanted to be held and caressed.

"Time to die!" Something hissed into Sai's ear. Before he could react part of this creature clamped over his mouth muffling his cries for help. It also wrapped around his neck choking him slightly and had pinned his arms and legs in place. Something slithered across his stomach and rested on his groin. Sai struggled with all his might to get loose or draw Rowen out of his slumber. He started to panic when it squeezed his groin and scared by the fact his vision was becoming blurred.

"Mmmm… So pretty aren't you? Maybe I'll keep you.." It nuzzled into Sai's hair pulling into the wall and into shadows. Sai bit down on to what ever had covered his mouth drawing an ear piercing shriek from the creature. Rowen jumped surprised by the noise his eyes resting on the creature trying to pull Sai into the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Rowen grabbed hold of Sai's hand trying to help him free.

"NO!" The thing lashed out at Rowen scratching him across the face and pulling Sai from his grip. Rowen narrowed his eyes, this was the third time this thing was attempting to take Sai away from him. He slammed his fist into the shadow on the wall. With another shriek the creature vanished releasing Sai. Sai threw him self on Rowen burying his head in to Rowen's shoulder crying. Rowen ignored the pain in his one hand and held Sai to him resisting the urge to kiss his tears away. There was no doubt in his mind that the warrior of trust was going to be shaken for a bit, from the way this thing was holding on to Sai it looked like it wanted his body.

"Rowen? I'm…" Sai started looking up at Rowen.

"Forget it." Rowen knew Sai was going to apologize for earlier. Sai was still shivering and tense as he rested his head on Rowen's shoulder. "It's alright." Rowen stroked Sai's hair trying to comfort him.

"Rowen is your hand okay?" Sai had shifted and was caressing Rowen's injured.

"It's fine just some scratches and bruises, nothings broke." Rowen said smiling at Sai concern. They had gone through a war with the dynasty and they all had learned to deal with pain. Yet Sai was still worried about his hand and unconvinced that it was fine. Rowen watched as Sai ran his fingers over his hand lightly stroking the uninjured areas. Sai gently lifted Rowen's hand to his lips barely touching them to his scraped knuckles. As Sai let go of Rowen's hand he turn to look at Rowen's face. Rowen cupped Sai's face in his hand running his thumb over his soft lips. He stayed like that waiting for Sai to say no but he didn't say anything. Rowen tilted Sai's chin up and brushed his own lips against Sai's and quickly pulled back remembering what Sai had said when they firsts kissed.

"Rowen I'm sorry I said that." Sai whispered.

"No, I was wrong… It's obvious you don't share my feelings so." Rowen said turning his back on Sai. "I'm going to go see if anything out there." Rowen slipped back through the hole that lead them down here he wasn't sure how much longer he could have spent down there so close to Sai any ways. Sai looked down at the ground.

"But I do care for you Rowen… I just was sidetracked for all these years." Sai wanted to cry. He had always loved Rowen and Sage was his crush and sort of a second love. Sai had wanted to tell Rowen his feelings but couldn't. Then while Sage and him were locked in the dungeon Sage told him that he was in love with him. They started going out but Sai always noticed the way Ryo looked at Sage and had caught Sage looking at Ryo once. If only I had told Rowen… I loved Sage but now I just don't know… If I broke up with him I would hurt him… Though I'm sure Ryo wouldn't mind picking up the pieces… But I don't want to cause trouble… A tear rolled down his no matter what he did he felt like he was going to lose. I know that Sage wishes I were Ryo at times… Am I hurting him by holding on? I know am killing myself and I've already crushed Rowen…… I know what I have to do. I won't allow myself to hurt any more of my friends. The idea was fixed in his mind it was the only way. Drying his eyes Sai stood up and climb out the hole. Rowen wasn't in sight but Sai was pretty sure he was just scanning the area.

"Good bye love…" Sai whispered to the wind putting his sub armor on, he ran towards the river where this had all started. Sai looked around the river for any thing that looked different but what he was looking for found him first.

"Come to die pretty one?" Sai felt the cold breathe against his neck as the creatures arms wrapped around him.

"Please… I'll give you want ever you want just please… Help Rowen get back to our friends." Sai shivered at the deep low growl the creature was making.

"You'll never see them again and they will never see you! Your friend will be safely returned and you will stay here as mine!" It hissed slipping it's clawed hand down Sai's pants. Sai shivered with fear but it had to be done.

"I'm so sorry Rowen. I will always love you… Forgive me." Sai closed his eyes his tears mixed with the river water as the creature and Sai disappeared into the water.

-------------------------------------------(The Boat)-----------------------------------

They had searched only a few of the islands and Kyara had confirmed that they weren't in the dynasty. It was driving Sage crazy, the more time he spent with out Sai the more old feelings arose. Sage paced in the small room that he was sharing with Ryo. He wanted Ryo so bad, but Sai had been the easy way out. Sage had known about Sai's feeling for him just through watching the boy but he also had seen the way Sai acted around Rowen. Sage had told Sai he loved him figuring that it would sooth his urge for Ryo, who was seeing Mia at the time, and it did. Sage couldn't take, he'd tell Sai he didn't want to be with him any more when they find him and he go for Ryo. The door creaked open and Ryo walked in.

"Sage you okay?" Ryo asked shutting the door. Sage's eyes were a bit darker than usual. Sage walk over to Ryo quickly not letting him move away from the door. Trapping Ryo between the door and his body, Sage pressed his lips firmly against Ryo's his hand running up and down Ryo's thigh. "Sage what are you doing?" Ryo moaned feeling Sage's body against his was bliss.

"No more games. Ryo I love you." Sage brushed his lips against Ryo's to re-enforce what he was saying.

"What about.." Sage cut Ryo off with another heated kissed grinding his hips against Ryo's.

"I'll tell him when we find them I can't play this game with him any more." Sage said guiding him over to one of the two beds in their room. "I've wanted you for so long and now I going to get you."

"No objection here." Ryo gasped as Sage's cool hand slide under his shirt.

Author's note: Next chapter should come fast. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and every one knows the rule if you want to see what happens next.


	6. Tears

Author's note: This is a bonus for being so patient with me and my slow updates… So enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins but I do own Cyclone, everyone in his clan, and the two animals Sareila, and Kyla.

WARNING: Yaoi and vague Rape!!! Sai Torture ( the rape)!!!!!!!!!! If you don't like the mention of that stuff then wait for an update.

Chapter6) Tears

"Sai?… Sai are you down there?" Rowen called slipping down the hole leading to the cave where he had left Sai. Fear filled Rowen as his eyes darted around the cave with no sign of Sai. "Damn it!" Rowen scrambled out of the cave frantically looking around the forest. "Damn it, Sai where are you?" Rowen looked for anything that might tell him where Sai had gone. "The river!" Sai had to have gone to the river if not out of his love for the water but that was where he first saw the creature. Fear twisted up inside Rowen as he ran towards the river. Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone! He thought tears brimming up in his eyes. The mere thought of losing Sai to death or this creature caused a stabbing pain in his heart. Rowen skidded to a stop in front of the river looking all around him for Sai.

"Sai please if you can hear say some thing! Sai!" Rowen yelled his voice shaking.

Sai could see and hear Rowen perfectly but there was nothing he could do. Soon Rowen would be safe and he'd forget about Sai and hopefully forgive him for the pain he'd caused him.

"I'm sorry Rowen." Sai whispered closing his eyes and looking away from the image above him. Rowen stopped he knew he had heard Sai but where was he.

"Sai please say something! Sai." Rowen stopped glaring at the shadowed creature. "Where the hell is he!" Rowen took a fighting stance but the creature just laughed. Raising it's hand Rowen was engulfed by shadows pulled into them calling out Sai's name. Sai covered his ears trying to make the sound of Rowen's voice go away.

"Now all that's left pretty one is your end of our agreement." The shadow disappeared as the creature came up behind Sai. "You now belong to me and the rest of my clan." He smiled tracing a finger over Sai's lips. With the shadow gone Sai could see him fully. His skin was silvery and his eye black. He had long teal blue hair that looked softer than silk. "Don't frown pretty one. You'll love all the attention you'll get!" He laughed cruelly leading Sai deeper into the water deeper than the water should have been.

-----------------------------------------(Boat)------------------------------------

Rowen gasped for air his eyes re-focusing, after what seemed to him like he was drowning. Rowen stared down at the floor, a wood floor. Rowen ran out the door hoping that Sai was here.

"Sai! Sai!" He yelled stopping a second when he heard a moan. Calming himself down Rowen looked around. He was back on the boat. The moans came again and this time louder. Rowen walked over to the source, which was behind one of the doors. He was about to open the door but some one else did. Rowen's mouth hung open in surprise and was met with a surprised look from both Sage and Ryo who had been caught making out.

"You… Bastard!" Rowen yelled. Before Ryo or Sage could act Rowen had pushed Ryo out of the way and had tackled Sage to the ground. His fist contacted Sage's jaw with a loud smack. Kento and Mia, who had heard the yelling had coming running. Rowen's fist was grabbed and he was pulled off Sage before he could attack again. Every one was shocked by Rowen's presence.

"You god damned bastard!" Rowen tried to lunged at Sage again hate and anger towards his 'best friend' coursed through his veins. "How could you do this to Sai?!"

"Rowen calm down do what to Sai?" Kento asked

"And how did you get back here? Is Sai here too?" Mia added trying to piece everything together.

"The bastard is fucking tonguing it with him!" Ryo winced as Rowen glared at them. "And Sai… Sai." Rowen's struggle ceased. "I don't I where he is… He's gone. I couldn't find him…"

"What?!" Kento was enraged.

"Kento! Rowen what do you mean Sai's gone." Mia asked.

"I left him alone for a few minute and he vanished. There was something there and it's my fault."

"What's your fault Rowen?"

"Sai he was probably grabbed by that creature… I shouldn't have left him alone." Rowen stared at the floor.

"How did you get here?" Mia asked trying to gear the conversation back on track.

"I don't know…" Rowen sighed.

"Well come on we have to find Sai." Mia urged Rowen and Kento to come with her mainly to keep the fighting down.

-----------------------------------(Island)---------------------------------------------

When Sai woke he was in a large room that was well furnished. He walked over to the mirror from the bed he'd had been laying on and as stared at his appearance. He was dressed in some new items. He had a light blue see-throughish shirt, it was loose and made him look smaller than he was. The pants he wore were baggy and a creamy blue color. They were being held in place by a green and blue sash and the tails on that reached down to his knees. His hair had been combed and pulled back in a loose ponytail and a silver choker was around his neck with a small tear dropped shaped sapphire. Sai watched the door open through the mirror and lowered his eyes when the man who had brought him here entered.

"Where am I?" Sai asked never facing this man.

"It doesn't matter you're never going back to the surface… You belong to the water. You belong to me!" He licked the rim of Sai's ear running his hands down Sai's arms. Sai pulled away walking over to the dresser.

"Why are there no windows?" Sai asked looking around the room.

"If you prefer windows beautiful one then you may have them." The man spun Sai around making him face him. "I'll give you everything they didn't!" Sai's eyes widened with surprise as the man tilted his chin up. "I peered into your memories my sweet… It doesn't seem like you'll be missing much…… You know your love didn't even wait till you were found before move on to around man. Oh no he didn't even tell you it was over yet he's back safe and sound on land fucking someone else… You can do so much better little one then this Sage." Sai wanted to cry. He knew it would hurt when he asked to leave Sage but what was said was even worse.

Sage how could you… I hurt Rowen so I… I could tell you… Why does it hurt so much? Sai walked away from him numbly. Then again I'm running away from hurting him. The man smiled at Sai's obvious pain.

"Don't think about them anymore. Those land walkers have given you more than enough reason to. Besides this is your life now pretty… Now come." The man led Sai out of the room and down the hall. Soon they were standing in an open space, but with closer inspection the whole city was inside a giant house or what ever you wanted to call it. Sai followed the man through a pair of fancy doors, like something you'd see in a fantasy movie castle. "How is this my beauty?" Sai looked around the room the ceiling was made of glass or something and there were three over windows. For some reason he wasn't to surprised by the fact these windows lead to the ocean or some body of water.

"Don't!" Sai jumped when the man's hand ran over his hip.

"I think your forgetting that you belong to me now! You are mine and what ever I want from you, you'll give… Unless you want me going back on our deal." He smirked remember the feels the boy had for the one he sent away, which he had learned while prodding through Sai's memories. His smile widened as Sai gasped at the watery image of Rowen that this man had formed.

"No! Please don't hurt Rowen." Sai begged. The image disappeared and the man cupped Sai's face in his hand.

"That will be your only warning." The man kissed Sai fiercely, crushing his lips against Sai's. "Put you hair down." HE ordered his hand grabbing at his groin through the material. Sai slipped his hair loose from the ribbon that held it letting it fall down which was a mistake. The man grabbed his hair and threw him onto the bed set in between two of the windows. Sai saw the shadows that he had seen earlier raise out of this man's shadow. He was truly helpless with the threat against Rowen, and these shadows things binding his hands and running over his body he couldn't get away.

Forgive me Rowen for hurting you… Sai let the tears fall freely from his eyes watching unable to say anything as this man did what he wanted to him. Sai hated himself for getting Rowen into this mess, he hated himself for letting this creature bring him to his climax and most dirty as the pain consumed him. Sai was sure he had screamed but was to lost in pain, though he did note that the creature was now gone. Leaving him naked in pain and shamed in the giant room.

"Master Cyclone may we return to the shore of our land?" Another one of the creatures asked.

"Of course the land beings are gone… Or I should say are no longer a threat." Cyclone smirked retying his sash.

"What do you mean?" The same one asked.

"I mean one of them had powers of water something our clan alone has had… But his are much stronger than ours there's something else buried deep in his power that has not been awaken yet… Something I will soon steal from him." Cyclone smiled and was praised by most standing near him.

"No! If you take someone else's powers you'll be breaking the law! And you'll kill them!" A small child cried.

"It matters not! He's a land being anyways so his death will be the first step to regaining our rightful place." Cyclone smacked the child across the face and walked away followed by the others.

"It does to matter! Doesn't it Kyla?" The girl asked as the fish like creature nuzzled her face freeing the child from pain. Kyla had blue and green scales and a bright blue stone on her head. Her front fins were similar to a sharks and her tail was like a dolphin's. She was three feet long and swam through the air. Below her was another small creature call Sareila. He looked like across between a cat and a bunny with two fox like tails. His fur was dark blue and black. Along his legs were long fins that laid flat against him right now but were used to swim through the water. "We have to help him." The child said to the animals going over to the door to Sai's room.

Author's Note: Please R&R!!!!!!!! I'll update again soon if you do!


	7. Calli

Author's Note: Big hugs and thanks to rekkanotara and Moon without a Sun!! Glad that you like this story so much!!!! I'm so happy!! And I'm sorry for being mean it's just how the plot lines working out…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I do own Calli, Cyclone, their clan, Kyla, and Sareila.

WARNING: Yaoi,

Chapter7) Calli

Kyla pulled a blanket around Sai's body. Sai looked over at her briefly unsure if she was an illusion or if he was dreaming and soon he'd wake to find himself back with his friends and Sage and it will have been a bad dream. Kyla hummed a sound of pity than swam out of the room nudging her friend to go see the human.

The girl poked her head in the room noting the torn cloth on the floor.

"Sareila go find some clothes for him. And find that weird orb Cyclone took from him." Sareila barked in understanding and ran off. "Um… Hello?" The girl approached the bed. "Um… Sir, are you awake?" She climbed up onto the bed and crawled over towards Sai. "My name Frecalline. But you can call me Calli." Calli smiled when Sai

looked up at her. Her smile soon faded as she looked at his eyes. Reflecting in them was a torrent of pain, sorrow, hopeless, and shame but also in this pain filled mix was a glimpse at a broke soul and heart. Calli fell silent she didn't know what Cyclone did but it must have been horrible.

"You should go." Sai sat up bolding the blanket to him. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt cause of me."

"Let them hurt me, Cyclone's going to kill you!" Calli said.

"It would probably be best." Sai voice cracked. He truly didn't want to die but he didn't want Cyclone, as Calli called him, to come back and use him again. He couldn't take if Cyclone came back.

"No it's not!! If you die then that means Cyclone will have more power and he'll hurt more humans." Sai looked over at Calli who seemed very upset by this.

"Why do you care?"

"Because my father was human… And you're the first human I've met and you have power like our clan!" Calli smiled glad that she was getting him to talk with her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Sai… What is that?" Sai looked over at Kyla.

"Oh she's Kyla… She's been my guardian ever since my mother died." Calli played with her light brown hair. Her skin unlike the others was a shade lighter than Sai's, and her eyes were gray. Calli looked like a normal human girl not like the rest of these people.

"Do you want to see your friends?" Kyla asked telepathically. Sai chewed his lip debating on whether or not he could take the truth. Sai slowly nodded and Kyla closed her eyes sending images of Sai's friends into his mind.

(What's happening on the boat)

"I can't believe it!" Kento yelled pacing the floor. "Just you wait Sage! I'm going to make you wish that you never.."

"Kento stop! Threatening or getting into a fight with Sage is not what we need you to do right now." Mia scolded. Rowen was staring at the wall but obviously deep in thought.

"Damn it!" Rowen jumped as Kento slammed his fist into the wall. "Can't we find this thing already… I need to kill it!"

"Alright calm down, and Rowen quite beating your self up about this. We'll find him." Mia placed a hand on Rowen's shoulder.

"With or without that bastard's help!" Kento growled shaking his fist with an intention of making Sage a dead man when this is over. Rowen walked out of the room and the view like a camera followed him. Rowen leaned against the guardrail with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Sai… I'll get you back promises." Rowen whispered. With that the image fade from Sai's view.

"I'm sorry but I can't continue to show them to you." Kyla tucked her head down and was rubbing it with her long front fins.

"Is that really what was going on?…" Sai asked and Calli started to laugh.

"Silly Sai…. You can alter the present reality… Do you want Kyla to tell them anything?" Calli jumped off the bed and started to pet Kyla on the head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sending Kyla to your friends so they can find you before Cyclone kills you… Oh! Sareila you're back!" Calli ran over to the small creature. She took the bundle of stuff from him. "Sareila brought you some new clothes and your orb thing." Calli handed the clothes and orb to Sai. Turning she ran over to the door in a carefree manner.

"Calli! Thank you." Sai smiled. Calli smiled back then left the room she knew his smile was false cause of his pain. He was still hurting but trusted her to a point, but a little was better then nothing. Sai stood on wobbly legs, pain racing through his body. Sai slipped the clothes on, they were very similar to the ones that were shredded on the ground. He opened the door and walked over to Calli.

"Come on now we have to hide. I sent Kyla to find your friends." She grabbed Sai's hand leading him through the maze like hallways.

"Calli… I." Sai voice cracked Calli was to little to understand his pain but he had to tell her not to get his friends there was no way he could face them. "I can't see them.."

"Why?… If it's cause of a threat from Cyclone don't listen, he can't kill you or you r friends if you leave." Calli said. Sai sighed heavily he couldn't argue with her he just didn't have the spirit too, then again he really didn't have the spirit to do anything. Also many of his thoughts traveled towards his death, he couldn't live after what had happened. Calli stopped in the middle of a large room filled with fountains, books, and statues of dragons. "Stay here… No one comes here any more and most don't know the way. They also can't open it with out one of these… So stay here." Calli tucked her teardrop shaped stone back into her pocket and left sliding the door shut. Sai leaned against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

Cyclone watched the girl emerge from her hiding spot and the place she hide the human. Cyclone smiled he'd play with the human a bit more while his kind set up the preparation. Cyclone walked towards the temple door placed a hand on it.

"Ah!" He recoiled his hand in pain glare at the path, which Calli had taken he'd make her open the room for him. He would have the human again if he had anything to say about it. "I wonder… Boy you better open this door now or when your friends get near the city I'll greet them and bring you their life less bodies!" Cyclone yelled waiting for Sai to answer.

Sai's head shot up recognizing the voice. He shook his head as the threat registered. Sai couldn't move even if he wanted he was far to scare of what would happen to his body if he did.

"I know your in there now answer!"

Author's Note: Yes I'm pure evil now be good readers and review! Then I'll update!


	8. Attack

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been a bit overwhelmed. Anyways, thanks to my faithful reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Calli, Cyclone, Kyla, and Sareila.

WARNING: Yaoi and Sai torture!

Chapter8) Attack

Rowen glared up at the ceiling. Right now he hated almost everything. Mia for sending him to this room, so he wouldn't pummel Ryo, Kento for not pummeling Ryo when he knew he should, Ryo for making out with Sage and having to be so loud about it, Sage for cheating on the little angle of the group Sai, Sai for making that deal with that damn creature, but mostly himself. 1) For not being there to stop Sai from making the deal, 2) For being to late to save Sai, 3) For being curious about the sounds coming from the room Ryo and Sage had been in, only if they had been quieter then he never would have peeked in, and 4) For not knocking some sense into Sage and Ryo, but mainly Sage for screwing around when he had the most amazing person on the face of the earth. Rowen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Though Mia had told him to stay in his room, he couldn't stay there any more. He had to see if there was any hint as to where Sai might be. The water was still storm colored even though the sky had cleared up.

"Rowen, what are you looking at?" Kento asked leaning on the guardrail.

"Nothing… We have to find him. That creature was bent on killing us." Rowen glanced over at Kento.

"I know you made that clear… But the question now is why won't this thing return you safe and keep Sai?" Mia said walking over to the boys. "This might be a trap."

"I know but we have to do something fast." Rowen sigh frustrated.

"It's no trap but a sacrifice." A little voice hummed in their heads. Ryo and Sage emerged from their room to see what was going on. Kyla leaped out of the water and hovered on the deck in front of them. "You must come immediately." She hummed.

"No way. There's no good reason for us to believe you." Ryo cut in before Rowen could say anything.

"I'll show you your friend." Kyla touched her front fins two her forehead, and a bright light filled their vision.

(At the underwater palace)

Sai hugged his knees tightly to his chest staring at the secret door. He could barely breath; afraid it would prove that he was in there.

"Get the girl!" Cyclones voice yelled. "Come on pretty one! Open the door or you'll be sorry. Damn it!" Cyclone growled slamming his fist against the door so hard that Sai jumped.

"No…no no no no… NO!" Sai cried, resting his head on his knees. "Leave me alone."

"Now, now pretty one if you open the door now no harm will come to you or your friends… I promise." Cyclone's voice softened as he tried to get him to emerge. Sai looked up and cautiously walked over to the door. "Come now, just open the door."

"NO! Go away!" Sai slid down the door, hoping it couldn't be forced open. "God please help me…" Sai sobbed.

"Fine! I'll have this door open anyways as soon as the child is brought to me." Cyclone sneered. Walking away from the door he smiled and began to laugh. "Soon we'll take back what is ours."

(Boat)

The vision ended leaving each one of them speechless. They had not only seen what was going on but some how knew it was true. Rowen stood numb to the world he had seen it but he couldn't take the pain Sai was feeling he felt it was his fault.

"This is what your friend is dealing with and he'll be dead soon if you do not came with me." Kyla hummed.

"Take me there!" Rowen said before any one else could answer. "You guys coming!" Rage had finally settled in him. Rage he wanted to take out on this man who was after Sai.

"Lead the way fish…. Wow never thought I'd say that." Kento pulled out the armor ball from his pocket.

"We're all coming so lets get moving." Ryo said answering for Sage and himself.

"Good." Kyla lifted them up in this blueish bubble leaving Mia behind. They were pulled under the water and moving fast with Kyla swimming out in front of the bubble. It wasn't long before they saw the edge of the castle like the ones you see in snow globes. Kyla lead them into the castle where the bubble disappeared.

"Listen closely there is a room at eh end of the hallway with an altar in it. On the altar is a black stone grabbed and meet me back here you three."

"What about me?" Rowen asked impatient.

"Why!"

"The stone is use to extract life and power. If you break it, it will steal your life and power. Now go." Kento Ryo and Sage dashed down the hall. "I thought you would want to come with me to get Sai." Rowen nodded and followed Kyla praying Sai would be all right for another few minutes.

(The room Sai is in)

Sai fell away from the door as it was forced open he stared terrified at Cyclone. Cyclone reached down and yanked Sai up by his hair.

"You are just being difficult now!" He growled. "Come now you can't where that to the ceremony." Grabbing Sai's wrist and dragging him out of the room and towards the room Sai had first been in. "Come now we still have time for a bit of fun before the ceremony." He laughed as Sai struggled to get away.

"Cyclone what should we do with her?" The guards asked holding Calli and another fighting with Sareila.

"Take them to the stone!" Cyclone said. "Also I'm not to be disturbed." He smiled evilly at Sai. Sia knew what was going to happen and it only made him struggle hard and brought tears back to his eyes.

Author's Note: Please review and I'll update.


	9. Is it Over?

Author's Note: Thank you to my two reviewers, rekkanotara and Moon with out a Sun! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I do own Calli, and them you know… anyways moving on.

WARNING: Yaoi as you know… And Violence lots of it in this chapter meaning an attempted RAPE and fights!… which will be focus on Rowen travel not the others, okay? Good!

Chapter9) Is it Over?

Rowen ran after Kyla they had to get to that room Kyla had show him fast. If any one hurt Sai he'd kill them on the spot! He had seen terror in Sai's eyes before but not like this, which only pointed to the worst happening to the angel he loved. He never should have left Sai that night.

"How much farther?" Rowen called to Kyla.

"Just around this next… NO!"

"What are you…? Oh god!" Rowen skidded to a stop staring at the broken wall and Sai's armor ball lying next to the rubble. His breath caught and his heart raced faster than it ever had. Fear rose up inside him with in him in moments he could only guess that the man calling to Sai had gotten in to the room. "Kyla where is he?" Rowen yelled frustrated as he picked up Sai's armor ball.

"This way and hurry!" Kyla swam through the air and Rowen ran after her. Rowen began to beg, plead silently for Sai to be safe. "This isn't right."

"What!" Rowen asked panicked. Didn't she know the way!

"There should be guards… NO! They must be performing a sacrifice!" Kyla turned abruptly and Rowen froze remembering what she said about Sai. "It's not your friend, it's my charge." Kyla hummed sensing Rowen's fear. "Follow this hall till the end where it splits to the right and left. Take the right path and Cyclone should have your friend in the room with the sapphire and pearl studded door. If not then I fear he'll be in Cyclone's room which is at the end of the hallway." Kyla told him then swam off back in the direction from which they had come. Rowen clenched Sai's armor ball in his hand and began to sprint down the hall.

(Other side of this Place aka: Heading towards the gems room)

Ryo, Sage and Kento already had their full armor on. None of them had thought that they would have needed the full armor so early but at every corner there seemed to be more of these creatures.

"Stop outsiders!" One of the creatures dressed in armor ordered. Behind him was yet another large group of these warriors ready for battle.

"Get out of the way!" Kento yelled pushing by Ryo and charging into their enemies. Soon enough they were swarmed, metal clashing against metal and screams of pain echoed through the halls. "That's it! Iron Rod…"

"Kento don't! We can't risk breaking the shield around this place." Sage yelled to him finding it increasingly difficult to push forward as the creature attacked from every side.

"Damn it there's to many of them!" Ryo growled slashing his katana through another warrior.

"You won't beat us! Tonight we'll have the power to get rid of all the land walkers." One hissed their whip wrapping around one of Ryo's hands. Ryo sliced the whip and another warrior took the chance to kick him to the ground. Sage and Kento were also in a bit of trouble now. A group of these people back Sage to the wall giving no chance of escape and for Kento chains and whips had caught him rendering him all most immobile. Ryo struggled to get up against the blows. This wasn't in their favor at all considering that their sure kills were to great a risk.

"Tidal Force!" Kyla hummed pushing through the warriors, a massive water current surrounding her. Ryo stood quickly rushing over towards Sage to help while Kyla went towards Kento. Once the last of these warriors fell to the ground Kyla rushed ahead.

"Why are you here? Is Sai safe?" Kento asked as he ran after her along side Ryo and Sage.

"I don't know! I know that all the guards and warriors are here so there will be a sacrifice. I fear that my Calli might have been caught helping your friend." Kyla hummed.

(Cyclone's room)

"No! Get away from me!" Sai yelled shoving Cyclone off of him. He scrambled of the bed and dashed for the door but Cyclone grabbed his wrist. With a growl Cyclone threw Sai back down on the bed then shoved his hand underneath Sai's shirt. Sai struggled against him trying his hardest to free himself.

"Stop it!" Cyclone backhanded him. He pinned Sai's hands above his head and tore his shirt from Sai's body.

"No! No. Please don't. Oh god no." Sai began to sob as his attempts for freedom failed him. Cyclone's mouth covered Sai's in a forceful kiss, muffling Sai's cries.

"Stop fighting! This will be the last time anyone touches you! You should enjoy it before you die!" Cyclone smiled taking advantage of the fact Sai's strength was fleeting.

(Where Rowen is)

Damn hall way is it so long! Rowen worried he'd passed the right turn but Kyla had said it was at the end just this hall didn't seem to end. The only sounds in his ears were the pounding of his heart and the metal clang of his sub armor's boots against the floor. There. Finally the end of the hall and he could see the first set of doors Kyla told him to go to.

"Sai!" Rowen threw open the door his eyes frantically searching the room for Sai. "Damn!" Rowen spun on his heels and continued down the hall. Sai was with this Cyclone, which Rowen guessed was behind every thing. Sending him back, the attacks on Sai and him while they were together on the island, and probably the cause of the pain and terror he had seen on Sai's face. That image of Sai burn against his mind as the end of the hall and the final set of doors came into view. Rowen kicked open the doors his eyes immediately falling on Cyclone and Sai.

"Get away from him!" Rowen roared at the stunned Cyclone.

"Only so I can kill you!… Pretty one, don't think about moving just watch!" Cyclone lunged at Rowen sword appearing in his hand. Cyclone swung at Rowen his sword grazing the armor. He was quicker than Rowen had anticipated. "Come on don't run!" Cyclone sneered attempting a high kick, which was easily blocked.

"Sai run get out of here!" Rowen called to Sai, but Sai just sat there to afraid to move.

"L…Look out!" Sai screamed a bit to late. the shadow that had attacked them earlier had grabbed a hold of Rowen's wrist. Cyclone smiled raising a hand towards Rowen.

"Wind blade!" Rowen cried out in pain as the sword in cyclones hand struck down on his shoulder and two more that were unseen a crossed his back and chest. Cyclone smiled backing up for another assault as blood dripped from his blade.

"Bastard!" Rowen hissed freeing himself from the shadow creature. Pain surge through his torso as he prepared for the attack. Cyclone charged and the shadows reached for him almost on cue. Rowen fell back towards the door in order to dodge the shadow and there was his chance. A case he'd hadn't noticed at first filled with weapons right next to the door. With the shadows blocking Cyclone's sight Rowen broke the case and grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows.

"Do you think an arrow will stop me!" Cyclone scoffed as Rowen drew back the bow. Cyclone charged again this time the shadow stayed put. Rowen released the arrow watching it embed itself in Cyclone's neck before drawing another. Cyclone tore the arrow from his neck than glanced at Sai, who was still shaking in fear on the bed. Cyclone smirked and headed toward Sai. Like a reflex Rowen dropped the bow in exchange for a knife. It happened way to fast for Rowen to try and figure out how he'd moved so fast, but the knife was buried in Cyclone's chest and Cyclone's sword piercing his armor. Cyclone fell limp to the ground and Rowen withdrew the sword. The cut wasn't deep enough to be life threatening thanks to the armor.

"Sai…" Rowen rushed over to him wrapping his arms around Sai. He embraced Sai's stunned form tightly through his chest screamed in pain. Rowen could bearly feel Sai beginning to shake with tears as Sai relaxed a little. "Hush, I'm here." Rowen said his gloved hand running lightly over Sai's back. "He won't hurt you any more… No one will I promise." Rowen whispered resting his chin on the top of Sai's head as his own tears of relief traced their way down his cheek.

"Is… Is it over?" Sai's voice sounded hoarse and distance as he looked up at Rowen, his eyes pleading for the torment to be over with.

"Yes. It's all over. We're going to go home where you'll be safe." Rowen kissed the top of Sai's head and rocked him. Rowen wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that but finally looked away from Sai when the sound of footsteps approached.

"Yeah! He's here!" Calli cheered entering the room Sareila.

"Calli quiet!" Kyla swam in front of the girl. Rowen adjusted Sai so he could carry him out of here as Kento Sage and Ryo came into view.

"Can we please come with you! Please!" Calli asked.

"There is no one who cares for Calli's well being down here." Sareila explained. "Your friend seemed to though."

"Calli is part human. That's why she looks like you, and why she doesn't fit in here. Please take her with you!" Kyla begged.

"No you're coming to Kyla!" Calli threw her arms around Kyla.

"It's alright I guess." Ryo shrugged.

"Can we go home now! I'm sick of it down here." Kento complained. With an obvious agreement the group headed back to the boat the same way they had come. The whole time Sai slept in Rowen's arms, and Rowen treasured it.

"It's over Sai… All over." Rowen kissed Sai's hand as the broke the surface, and into joyus smiles and laughter.

Author's Note: All done… Not really if you want to know what happens next then review! Till then hope you like it!


	10. Coming together

Author's Note: I absolutely love my two reviewers Moon Without a Sun and rekkanotara! This continuation is for them because they reviewed! I really hope you like the happy ending though it might have to be two chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I do own Calli, Sareila, Kyla, Cyclone and his kind.

WARNING: This chapter will have the long awaited Yoai sex. I also hope for all of you who complained about my last Sai torture fic Whisper that this on is more real for you!

Chapter10) Coming together

Rowen set down the book he had been reading when he heard the shower turn off. He just needed to talk to Sai, hoping he would let him get close. Since they returned to Mia's house Sai shut off to all of them. Not completely like to the point where he wouldn't come out of his room, but he hadn't let them touch him or get to close to him without jumping or shaking. It was also obvious he didn't like talking to them in a room where the door was closed. Yeah he was getting better but he wasn't himself and a lot of the time it seemed like an act trying his best to be who he was.

Sage and Ryo had left the house to go back to THEIR home almost six months ago, about a month after they had arrived back from saving Sai and Calli. Of course Sage had verbally rejected Sai first, though it was clear to every one that both Sage and Sai knew it was over without pouring lemon juice on the wound. Sage and Ryo kept in touch, calling at least once a week and used to stop by every so often, but Sai always seemed more uncomfortable since the incident with Sage around. Sai hadn't even wanted to go back to the home that he had shared with Sage to get his things, actually he refused and that's what made it unquestionably clear that keeping Sage out of view for the time being probably was better.

"Rowen where you going?" Calli asked poking her head out of her room. She had stayed with them and actually seemed to help Sai. Rowen couldn't really decide how but her presence and a lot of the things she said just helped. "You're not going to leave us alone?" Calli asked pulling a stuffed kitty they had given her to her chest.

"No I'm just going to go talk with Sai." Rowen smiled. Calli was always making sure that Sai or herself was never left alone. Guess the experience had affected her too.

"Okay!" She smiled and went back into her room. Rowen sighed and continued down the hall to Sai's room. Rowen tapped on the door lightly waiting for Sai to answer.

"Sai you in there?" Rowen called. The door creaked open and Sai looked up at him. "Sai can we talk." Rowen asked hoping he wasn't intimidating Sai but he needed to talk to Sai alone.

"I… I guess." Sai stepped away from the door and took a seat on his bed pulling his knees to his chest. Rowen walked in noting that the shades were down instead of up.

"How are you doing?" Idiot! That's the prefect thing to ask! Rowen scolded himself.

"Fine I… I think." Sai answered shaking a little. Rowen carefully took a step closer to Sai. "Rowen what you did back on…. You know, I mean did you…?" Sai voice was quiet and his eyes darted around with uncertainty. Rowen walked over to the bed and knelt down by it.

"If you're asking if I love you then yes I do. I love you Sai." Rowen placed his hand over Sai's watching Sai carefully making sure he wasn't scaring him. "I still do love you… I'll always love you." Rowen smiled up at Sai.

"Why?… Why do you care? I'm dirty and used and, and." Sai hiccupped and began to cry. Rowen clasped his hand around Sai's and sat next to his wounded angel.

"Because I do… I don't know why and I don't care why. I love you and nothing will change that." Rowen pulled Sai to him trying to prove that he really loved Sai and meant him no harm. Sai was stiff in his embrace and when he began to shake Rowen let go and stood up to leave. Damn it! You knew he's still trying to get over that and now I've scared him by trying to prove that I love him! Damn it! Rowen went to leave when Sai grabbed his arm with both hands. Rowen stopped and turned around. Sai jump off the bed and moved as close to Rowen as he could pulling the arm he had grabbed around him. Rowen smiled and wrapped both arms around Sai pulling him into a loving embrace.

"I'm not going to leave… I promise I'm not going anywhere." Rowen purred.

"I'm sorry…" Sai said softly.

"For what?"

"For making you wait for hurting you back…" Sai trailed off not really wanting to speak the exacted words.

"Don't worry about that. Take all the time you need to get over this. No one's rushing you and I'd wait forever for you." Rowen smiled resting his chin on top of Sai's head. "Hey you want to take Calli to get some ice-cream?" Rowen asked hoping the change of topics would help his little angel feel a bit better. Sai looked up at him and nodded wiping away the few tears that still clung to the corners of his eyes. "Come on then." Rowen put his arm around Sai's shoulder and smiled. "Hey Calli?" Rowen called letting Sai slip on his shoes.

"Yeah!" Calli stood at the top of the stairs dressed in a green skirt and a white top with a green sparkly butterfly on it.

"Want to come get ice cream?" Rowen smiled.

"Yeah!" Her face lit up brighter then anything Rowen had seen. He chuckled at her excitement as she ran down the stairs and pulled her shoes on. "Can we go to the park too?" Calli asked bouncing up and down.

"Sure." Sai smiled. "And after we can go visit Kyla and Sereila." Calli lunged at Sai hugging him around the waist. Sai laughed as Calli then did the same thing to Rowen.

(Park)-------------------------------------------------

"Here we go." Rowen handed Calli her ice cream and took a seat on the bench next to Sai. Calli took it and began trying to eat it faster than it could melt. Rowen shook his head as she popped the last bit of cone into her mouth.

"Sai can I have some of yours?" Calli asked making Rowen laugh. He should have known there was a reason Calli wanted the same as Sai instead of her usual Butter crunch.

"What happened to yours?" Sai asked playfully, acting like himself for the first time in months.

"I ate it!" Calli exclaimed proudly.

"All of it?" Sai asked and Calli nodded. "I guess you can have some." Sai smiled letting Calli take a few licks at his black raspberry. Once she had enough Calli turned to go play. "Hold it! Get back here." Sai said grabbing her little arm. "Rowen could you hold this?" Sai handed him his ice cream and began to wipe Calli's face clean with the napkin.

"Now can I go play?" She asked. Sai nodded and took back his ice cream. Sai looked over at Rowen and began to chuckle.

"What?" Rowen asked, letting a smile dance on his face. He was so glad to see Sai acting like himself and playing around with those around him. Sai leaned close and ran his thumb along the corner of Rowen's mouth.

"You're just as bad as Calli." Sai smiled. Rowen Smirked and tapped his ice cream on Sai's cheek.

"Now we're equal." Rowen smiled leaning very close to Sai. "I'll get it." Rowen smiled placing a hand over Sai's. Rowen leaned over and ran his tongue over Sai's cheek to get rid of the ice cream, and then kiss his cheek. Sai sat there stunned by what Rowen did and Rowen immediately regretted it. "Sorry Sai I shouldn't have done that." Rowen went to move away.

"I-It's alright…Really." Sai smiled.

"Come on! Let's go it's going to rain and I want to see Kyla!" Calli came running over in prefect timing too. "Come on!" She pulled on Sai's arm trying to get him to come with her.

"Alright Calli we get the picture." Rowen chuckled standing up. Rowen reached out a hand and helped Sai up.

(Hours later at Mia house.)----------------------------

"Goodnight Calli." Sai smiled shutting the door to her room. Sai headed down the hall towards his room.

"Goodnight Sai." Rowen smiled at him.

"Goodnight Rowen." Sai smiled back letting Rowen wrap his arms around him. With a sigh Rowen stepped back and shook his head when Sai opened his mouth to speak.

"It's alright I'll wait for you. No matter how long it's takes." Rowen smiled at him reassuringly. Sai nodded and headed to his room. Sai crawled into his bed and laid there staring out the window till sleep found him.

The thunder cracked through the sky and rattled the widows a little. Sai bolted up his eyes franticly searched the room. Another loud boom of thunder sounded and Sai clasped his hands over his ears. He never really liked thunderstorms but now he couldn't handle them. He stood up shakily and headed to the door to check on Calli. Sai cracked her door open a bit as lighting lit her room. Sound asleep, totally unaware of the storm outside. Sai jumped as another boom of thunder came.

Rowen felt another presence climbing onto his bed and waking him. He moaned and cracked an eye opened to see who was on his bed. He sat up confused by what he saw and turned to face the person.

"Sai? What…?" Rowen started but the roar of thunder and Sai burying himself against Rowen stopped him. Sai whimpered as the storm raged on outside.

"Please can I stay here?" Sai asked quietly.

"Sure." Rowen looked over to see if Calli was coming or not, and it looked like she wasn't. "Come on." Rowen motioned for Sai to get under the covers. Sai's eyes never left his as he climbed under the blankets. Sai laid down trying his best to relax. "You're still scared huh?" Rowen sighed rolling over to face Sai and propped himself up on his elbow. Sai stayed silent averting his eyes. "It's alright… Sai, I swear I'm never going to hurt you. I mean it." Rowen said firmly.

"I know… But…" Sai couldn't really identify why he could separate the differences between Rowen and those that had hurt him he just couldn't. The thunder boomed and Sai found him self pressed against Rowen again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you want to stay like this I have no objections." Rowen smiled. When Sai didn't move away he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "I love you Sai." Rowen wanted to kiss Sai but stopped him self. Sai nodded but stayed silent. "Sai I don't want to do anything that would scared but…" Sai looked up at Rowen a bit nervous. "Um. Can I … Can I kiss you?" Rowen asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Y-Yes." Sai answered after a little more silence. Rowen smiled to him self and moved closer to Sai bring his face inches from Sai's.

"Are you sure?" Rowen asked making sure that Sai was okay. He was coming so close to finally having his angel that he couldn't ruin it now. Sai nodded barely able to breathe. Rowen gently touched his lips to Sai's savoring how soft Sai's lips felt. Rowen cautiously ran his tongue over Sai's lips asking for entrance. Sai slowly parted his lips feeling a rush of emotions, so similar to many he felt when he had, had his first kiss and some were of fear and told him to run. But he couldn't, he didn't want to. Rowen moved his hand to the back of Sai's head deepening the kiss. His tongue rubbed against Sai's enjoying the taste of his mouth. Sai gasped and pulled back as another loud crack of thunder shook the room. Damn storm! Rowen cursed. "Hey it's alright I'm here." Rowen cooed pulling Sai close again. Rowen leaned his face close to Sai's again searching his eyes for any fear or objections and when he saw none pressed his lips to Sai's once again. Sai opened his mouth against Rowen's welcoming the kiss. Rowen slowly let his tongue slide into Sai's mouth this timing tasting every crevice of his mouth. Rowen ran his hand up Sai's arm and caressed his face. They pulled away both panting for air as a low murmur of thunder rolled a cross the sky. Rowen could feel the heat pooling between his legs he wanted to be inside Sai's so bad. Rowen gently pushed on Sai's shoulders laying the confused boy on his back and running his hand down his chest. Rowen shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought of taking Sai right now. "No. Sai you have to go." Rowen said abruptly and moved away from Sai.

"What?… Why?" Sai asked confused sitting up. Rowen sighed he could see the tears brimming in Sai's eyes.

"Because I-I… Because if you stay her I know I'll touch you and I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself from hurting you…" Rowen sighed. Sai stayed silent but didn't move from his spot.

"Rowen… I want you to… Touch me I mean." Sai blushed not sure of what to say. "Just move slow?" Sai asked more than said. Rowen leaned over to him and cupped his face.

"Sai do you know what you're saying?" Rowen raised his eyebrows. Sai hesitated but then nodded. "Okay. I promise I'll go slow… Sai if I start now I don't think I'll be able to stop." Rowen said.

"Alright." Sai said. Rowen gently pushed Sai on to his back. Rowen flipped the covers down and climbed over Sai. His eyes traveled up and down Sai's body taking in every little inch.

"You're beautiful.." Rowen smiled placing a quick kiss on Sai's lips before trailing his way down Sai's neck. He stopped right above Sai's collarbone Rowen began to nip, lick, suck, and kiss the skin there. Rowen placed another kiss there and looked up at Sai. "I love you." Rowen smiled. He curled his fingers round the hem of Sai's pants pulling them down. Rowen tossed Sai's pants and the floor and grabbed the hem of his boxers. "Are you sure?" Rowen asked locking eyes with Sai.

"Yes… Please Rowen I want…" Rowen laid a finger on Sai's lips silencing him. He smiled than brushed his lips against Sai's. Rowen removed Sai's boxer and threw them on the floor and quickly did the same to his own. Rowen trailed a few kisses across Sai's chest before capturing one of his nipples between his teeth. Rowen teased it till Sai's hands pushed at his shoulders then he moved to the other one. Sai whimpered and arched off the bed his hands shaking a bit. Rowen slid down between Sai's legs and kissed the top of Sai's sex. Rowen ran his tongue along it before taking the sex into his mouth. Sai screamed out in pleasure as Rowen sucked on him, clutching the sheets in his hands. Rowen savored the taste enjoying every moment every sound that Sai made. Rowen removed his mouth from Sai's sex and paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" Sai groaned wanting to be touched more. He had forgotten how good it felt.

"We need lubricant…" Rowen sighed.

"Bathroom there's a bottle of oil." Sai panted letting his hand wrap around his aching sex. Rowen grabbed Sai's hand and kissed it.

"No you don't." Rowen smiled, then playfully licked the palm of Sai's hand. "I'll be right back… No touching either." Rowen smiled and slipped away from the bed. The cold air bit at his skin as Sai laid there waiting for Rowen to come back. Unconsciously he moved his hand across his chest and let it slide down around his sex once again. Sai let his eyes close, shutting off the world, and didn't notice Rowen standing at the door staring at him. Sai gasped when he felt teeth lightly grasp one of his fingers. Rowen removed Sai's hand once again and chuckled. "I told you none of that." Rowen settled in between Sai's legs and pushed them farther apart. Rowen poured some of the oil into his hand. Coating his finger in the oil Rowen slide his finger into Sai. Rowen let Sai adjust before adding a second the whole time his eyes never left Sai's face. Rowen began to stroke his fingers in and out of Sai and smiled when Sai arched off the bed screaming in pleasure. Adding a third finger he continued to stroke that spot drawing whimpers from his angel. Rowen leaned down and kissed Sai before withdrawing his fingers. Rowen pulled Sai up onto his lap and held him close.

"Ro…" Sai whimpered pushing his hips against Rowen's.

"Ssshhh. It'll be better this way." Rowen smiled knowing that trapping Sai under his own body may not be best seeing how he was starting to really come back. Lifting Sai up he slowly lowered him onto his sex. Rowen shut his eyes waiting for Sai to adjust. Sai's nails had bitten into his skin and when Sai let up on the pressure Rowen lifted him up and slowly lowered him again. Sai began to take over lifting himself and sliding back down as their pace quickened. Rowen placed sloppy kisses over Sai's neck as his thrusts became quicker. Sai leaned his head back moaning in pleasure as Rowen drove into him. It wasn't long before Sai's screamed clamping down on Rowen's sex as he released all over Rowen's chest and his own abdomen. Almost at the same time Rowen had released inside his new lover crying out his name. The two collapsed holding on to each other. Rowen grabbed the covers and pulled them up. Rowen kissed the top of Sai's head and stroked his auburn hair as they drifted to sleep.

Author's note: I finished this chapter yeah! Anyways I really hoped you like it and there will be one more chapter that will be more light hearted than the rest of this fic. And it will be up soon!


End file.
